1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of accessories for musical instruments in general, and in particular to a system for controlling the internal air turbulence in a musical wind instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is includes conventional reed ligature construction for maintaining a reed at a desired location on a wind instrument.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with regard to controlling the air turbulence on the inside of a musical wind instrument.
In the past, the turbulence generated within the musical instrument as a natural by-product of the forced passage of air necessary to generate the musical notes, also made it extremely difficult for the musician to connect the diverse notes evenly in all registers. In addition, the turbulence caused the playing of the various instruments to be more physically stressful and reduced the percentage of reeds that could be effective employed by other than the most skillful musicians.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of sound system which produces resonance on the exterior of a musical instrument to reduce the turbulence within woodwind and brass instruments bores, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.